Envelope tracking is one of conventional techniques for controlling a power supply voltage to be supplied to a power amplifier used in an apparatus such as a radio communication apparatus. In the envelope tracking technique, the power supply voltage to be supplied to the power amplifier is controlled based on envelope information on an input signal to be amplified by the power amplifier. Such a technique is described in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-188120.